Poppystorm's Study of Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey
by Poppystorm
Summary: This story was originally made by Sunpetal. WARNING: CONTAINS HORRIBLE SPELLING, GRAMMAR, AND EVERYTHING! READ IF YOU DARE! MWAHAHA! This is just one of those things where you insert your own comments in someone else's story. Review if you find this funny! Rated T for unintentional minor cussing and violence.
1. All Hail the Holy Leaf

I do not own or claim to own Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey. (thank God.) Sunpetal does. I do not own or claim to own Warrior Cats. (too bad.) Erin Hunter does.

Thanks Burrfrost fur helpin me tipe the summray and title and sum of thy prts in thy stry. (Who's Burrfrost?)

Burrfrost said I needed hlp in gramar and spellin but I dont need it. PLS REVEW! (Yeah, I think you do need help with it.)

Prolog:

"look in2 the pool, RavenFaether!" Do u see the 1? asked LionBlaze who waz in StarCalnd. (Since when is Lionblaze in StarClan?)

"yah I see him alrite. But wat dus it meen?" Ravenfeather asked, hr green eys sparking with confusion.

they're wil bee a prophcy!1! LionBlaze mewowed. (mewowed? MeWOWed? Wow.)

wat is th prophecys? Blustar queereied, hr misty blu eys glittering.

luv and wilow wil untie,(wait, love and willow will UNTIE? How does that work? "Untie your shoes, Love and Willow!") and 2gether they will kill the evill hart, WhiteStorm mewled (so you're a kit now, Whitestorm?) as the he-cat (ooh, I like the idea of a he-cat!) clsed his eys breefly bfore openen them again.

luv and wilow will unite, and 2gether... bluStar's words traled off as she gazed at the Moonpool.

shood we tel jayfaethre or brmbalestar? rRavenrfeatrher asekd. (Ravenfeather... is rated R. rRavenfeatrher... who's that?)

we shood tel jayfeeatehr cause hes the med. Cat. lionBkaze siad.

y am I in StarCalnd? he then asked. (You're in StarClan because you can't die. Wait...)

Cuase u just gotta. repsleid bluesta. (That's right Lionblaze. You just GOTTA!)

Hay look, its Poopyfrost! (I don't think that's frost on your poo, Whitestorm...) whitestorm shitted. (He looked at his frosty poop. Whitestorm SHITTED. Oh my (CENSORED) God!)

hi, Poppyfrost, blustar mewed, touching noses with the young warrior.

Hello, Bluestar. So, how's life in StarClan? Poppyfrost queried, her warm blue gaze resting on the blue-gray leader. (Thanks for grasping the art of spelling, Mrs. Poopyfrost. You should teach that to Mr. Berrynose, because I'm guessing he also has Sunpetal disease.)

evrythins fine blueatr mewed.

We've received a prophecy, Hollyleaf meowed as she padded up to the gathered cats. (Really?)

howd u now? Ravenfeather asked holyleaf mewed. (All hail the holy leaf! And which one of you is speaking?)

Tiggerstar (Consider yourself pounced!) and Hawkfrst r dead furever and thas god (God has mail!) news. lionblaaaaaaaaeze mewoed. (Lionblaaaaaaze. I think someone fell asleep on the keeeeyboard!)

but wat abot the prophrvy? Ravenfeatrher asked as Gaystripe padded up. (GAYstripe's been kissing all the toms again!)

Hello, Graystripe Bluestar uttered, wisdom tainting her tone.

I'll tell Jayfeather what he must know about the prophecy, Bluestar added quickly. (Poppyfrost has taught you well, Bluestar.)

k thanks. ravenfreather meowed. (Why does 'freather' sound like a real word? It's not, though...)

And bluestare paded of 2 tel the thunderCalnm med. Cat bout the prophcy.

Did u lik it? (No.) Pls tel me in ur revrew! (Oh, I reviewed alright!) PLS NO FLAMS! (OK. No flams. But you didn't say we couldn't flame!) U CANT DO THIS 2 ME! (I just have.) ITZ NOT AS BADD AS STARKITS PRPHCY! (You're right. It's worse.)

Burrfrost's note: Hello, everyone. As some of you may have inferred, I am Sunpetal's friend. She has asked for help in her story (Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey) and I have agreed to help her with that. She's 16 years old, and in my math class. Though she does have a writing problem, she's very good at math. I know this is probably like Starkit's Prophecy, but I can assure you that Sunpetal here is trying her best. Like she just said, please no flames, it's her first Fanfic and I will try to help her out with it as much as possible. There will most likely be some changes made to the chapters, so don't be too harsh on her! -Burrfrost (So THAT'S who Burrfrost is!)

Sunpetal's note: grr you Burrfrost I do NOT spel bad. ima just leting u put ur litle note on MY stry cause ur my best friend and il try 2 spel beter nxt time I prmise. (tho I stil think I spel just fine) (No you don't, Sunpetal.) PLS REVEW AND NO FLAMS! DO NOT MAKE 1 OF THOSE THINGS WERE U INSERT UR OWN COMENTS IN! PLS DONT DO IT! (Sorry to burst your bubble, Sunpetal, but I just did.)

Burrfrost and Sunpetal OUT! (For good, right? Puh-LEEZE tell me you've left for good!)


	2. Cantaloupe Water

Chater 1

**I chanjed lovekitt's nam 2 Nightkit. **(That's... nice.)

Nitekit woc upp az sunlit streemd thru the branchez. She locked **(I don't understand. Why must you lock up the nursery? It's where kits are born.)** round at thy nursry and sow hr mohter,, Mapleshine.

"Hony itz tim 2 get uop,' Maplshin **(And I'm guessing that Mapleshin has shins made of maple)** sad.

"I duno wanna." Nitekits anser waz frm. **(Listen to your mother, Nightkit!)**

"R u shur u wna mis ur appendix **(OK, seriously, why is there so many references to parts of the leg?)** sermony?" Wilokit **(You... you DO realize that Wilo is used for training, right?)** leepd up behind hr sitter, **(So, Nightkit, I trust you to watch over Willowkit, as her kit sitter. Cuz you said sitter... y'know?)** lockin at hr wit brite blu eys. **(Now it's Willowkit who locks things up...)**

Nitekit sat bolt uprite.

"yea I cantalope water!" **(Wait, what?!)** cant wait!1

k ten getr iup an leza gooooo" **(Right. GOOOOO... Mapleshine's a baby now!)** mpaleshinny sad wit hr gren eys tinkling. **(I didn't know eyes could pee!)**

w. **(Um... 'w' to you, too!)**

"!" **(And how exactly do you say, "!"?) **meowedwe niteiktit az she rased owt and in2 the cleering.

Brmblestar waz thr.e **(Course he was. He's always there. Waiting for you. Such a stalker...)**

"Lett al catz oldd enof 2 swim I meen cach there own pray gahter to heer mi wordss!" yowowled bramlestar. **(OK, then... what's next? Tigerstar popping out of nowhere?)**

Notekit **(That's one sour note!)** and Willowitk gasped as didid te other catz. Bramelestar waz turnin in2 rivercaln! **(That explains when he said stuff about swimming.)**

"Iz nott Bramlesatr! Iz Halestar!' crieied Dazey. **(Poor DAZEy! She's in a DAZE!)**

"Whose hailstarr?" assed Nitekit as sh wached az bramelats terned in2 a thik-peltead grey tomm.

"he waz the riverlcan leeder befor Crookedstar!" Wilowki ttold hr sitser. **(And how is it that Willowkit knows that stuff but Lovekit/Nightkit doesn't?)**

"Gasp!" **(So... she actually **_**said **_**gasp?)** Nite kit gass peed. **(She peed out gas... I have a feeling that this is a Trollfic. (Ya think?))**

"Wat hav u don wit bramvlestar?" Nitekitt an Wlowkit demandead 2gether. **(They demanded as a chorus! CREEPY TWINS!)**

"Ill ne'er tel!" **(Beware of the poetic Hailstar! Ne'er! Never more!)** Halostar **(Yeah... he wears a halo. That's right. Believe what you want, Hawkfrost.)** cakeled. **(I WANT CAKE!)**

"O no! Hes not gonna tel! Watevefr shal we do?" **(That sounds like something that I would put in a commentary if Sunpetal hadn't beaten me to it...)** yowled Sqirelflite.

"Hez fart **(PFFT!) **awaty!Q" Hailstar reveeled.

"Hez far awae?" Jayfether gaspedf... **(Unnecessary ellipses... (Look who's talking!))**

'O NO!w"

"hez in da dessert passed te mowntans, passed te frest teritry." halestar sad. **(If only there actually WAS a frest territory... then they'd know where to go. Definitely.)**

"ha ha u jusssssst tld uss!" Wilokit lafed. **(Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you're going to need better directions than that, dear Willowkit.)**

"yea!" uterd nitekit.

"Hush little ones," Mapleshine soothed as Hailstar neared her kits with a grim expression. **(How grim was it? SO grim that the two kits exploded out of fear!)**

"Yea butt **(Let's all sing the scatological song to NOTEkit here!)** ull never bee abl 2 get ther!" he hised.

Nitekit new! **(Yes, Nitekit is new. But Nightkit isn't.)** She wood **(...and apparently made of wood.)** assk **( ASSk. Uh oh...)** Wilowkit if shed bee wiling 2 trvel ther wit a **sttarclan warriorr..,.! (Sudden bold AND a punctuation party!) (I don't think a StarClan warrior would agree to take two kits on a journey without their mother knowing... unless their mother WAS the StarClan cat! Quick! Everybody kill Mapleshine/shin/shinny! QUICKLY!)**


End file.
